


Me Me At The Corner [Podfic]

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: Paved With Love [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, First Meetings, M/M, Personification, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Road Construction, small town AU, street au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: The Winchester railroad line runs diagonally across a small Kansas town, from the northwest corner to the southeast. This naturally disrupts the neat grid pattern of the surrounding streets. The lucky streets run across the tracks, while others are truncated before their time.Two such streets are Dean Drive and Castiel Lane.PODFIC: 28 minutes, 5 seconds





	Me Me At The Corner [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meet Me At The Corner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335502) by [DoctorTrekLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock). 



> This is my first podfic. Please be gentle. <3

Podfic:

"Meet Me At The Corner" by DoctorTrekLock  
Read by DoctorTrekLock

The intro and outro music are both from "Where Angels Sing" by Meat Loaf

 

Hosted on SoundCloud: <https://soundcloud.com/user-678717612/meet-me-at-the-corner>  
28 minutes, 5 seconds long

 

Edit: If you'd rather, you can also listen to it on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-8pW5l76e2pRCNGUokcwXGYMYGKVdr97/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
